


Notice Me

by 95kth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95kth/pseuds/95kth
Summary: Your typical clichè romance, where football captain Wooyoung has feelings for the adorable head boy San, but is too shy to make a move until the team itself steps in to do something about it.





	1. Tuesday

"So captain, what are you gonna promise us if we win the match this Sunday?" asked Mingi, lying spawled out on the grass. 

"I already promised you guys a meal at that expensive restaurant you all like! Cut me some slack." Wooyoung grumbled, a pout forming. 

The school football team was currently sitting in a circle, doing stretches in their break, trying to relieve some of the aches forming. Well all except one Song Mingi, who decided it was a good time to mess with their captain. 

"What if we want you to confess to our head boy?" Mingi replied, a smirk tugging on his lips. The comment made the other people sitting in the circle to snicker, all of them taking amusement in the banter between the two. 

"Go easy on him Mingi, not everyone has to suffer from their crush being completely oblivious to all their attempts at flirting." said Hongjoong, stifling a laugh himself. 

Wooyoung groaned, making a note on getting himself some new, better friends. 

"How about this Captain, if we win the game this Sunday, you're gonna confess you're undying love to San, Monday morning, in the middle of the hallway." Mingi was absolutely gleeful at his own suggestion. What wasn't helping his situation was that all his other teammates sitting in the circle started hooting and exclaiming their approval to the proposition. 

They were all aware of their captains infatuation towards the adorable head boy, some even having to suffer through many rambles about said boy - Mingi, Hongjoong and Jongho mostly. 

_"That fluffy sweater look adorable on him hyung! I think I might combust."_

_"Did you see the way he parted his hair today! I swear to you I nearly forgot how to breath for a second when he entered class today."_

_"He's never gonna love me hyung! He's too perfect to love someone like me. I don't stand a chance."_

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it you little shits. But only if we win the game." Wooyoung gave in, failing to hide the small smile tugging at his lips. Mingi practically screeched at Wooyoung's deal. It was a good thing the school was practically empty, the football team staying behind late to get some practice for their upcoming game. At least this way his hyper hyung would be motivated to do his best for the upcoming game. 

"15 more minutes guys, and then we're heading back home!" Couch Seonghwa yelled from across the field, already packing up some of the things that the team had scattered haphazardly around the benches. 

"Come on guys, one last round and then we're done for the day!" Wooyoung said getting up. 

~

"I'm exhausted." Jongho grumbled, cradling a water bottle, walking beside Wooyoung, Mingi and Hongjoong. They were passing by the main hallway where student body meetings usually took place, when the door suddenly opened, immediately halting the group to not crash into it. 

If Wooyoung was already short of breath because of the lengthy practice, now air practically refused to enter his lungs at the sight of the person he had been infatuated towards for the past year. 

San turned towards the lot, noticing their presence, a pretty, dimpled smile forming. "Hi guys, how's practice going?" 

Mingi practically threw himself at the boy, tackling him into a tight hug. "It went great! How's work on your end. You look exhausted! Why on earth are you still here?" Mingi rambled on, concerned expression directed towards San. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just been a little busy working on posters and all that stuff for the upcoming festival." San reassured. "I just got done so i'm going to head back."

"We're headed back too. Walk with us?" Hongjoong offered San, a mischievous glance directed towards Wooyoung. _The asshole_ , Wooyoung flares. 

"Sure." San grinned, moving to stand between Jongho and Mingi, Hongjoong and Wooyoung following them from behind. 

Wooyoung couldn't help but stare at San, well his back more precisely. The way the older's soft blonde hair bounced with his light steps, giggling at a joke Mingi had made. Wooyoung sighed, feeling miserable about how he couldn't even hold a conversation with his crush. 

"It's ok kiddo. Happens to the best of us." Hongjoong patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

Wooyoung pouted before turning back to listen to the conversation happening in front. 

"I can drop you home, it's not a problem. You live in the apartment just 2 houses down mine. It's literally on the way, so it's not an inconvenience either." Mingi was talking to San, a reassuring smile on his face. 

"Are you sure. I don't want to be a burden." San replied sheepishly. "I can just take the bus home it's no big deal. It is my fault I stayed extra hours instead of going back with Yeosang." 

"No way am I letting you take a bus home at this time. You're coming with me." Mingi stated firmly, leaving no room for further arguments. 

San smiled back gratefully and Wooyoung died a little seeing such a beautiful sight. That was until he realized what just happened, a frown immediately forming on his face. 

"Calm yourself kid, Mingi is just dropping him home, not taking him out on a date." Hongjoong quietly snapped at the younger. 

Wooyoung deflated at that, nodding solemnly. They had reached the school gates. "I'm heading home first. See you all tomorrow." Hongjoong walked away, giving a little wave. 

"I guess we'll head out too then. Let's go San." Mingi said walking towards the gate. "We can grab some food on the way too if that's ok with you?" 

"Sure. I'd love that." San replied, walking over to Mingi, smiling gratefully. "Bye Jongho! Bye Wooyoung." He waves to the two remaining figures.  
Wooyoung couldn't help but swoon at how pretty his name sounded coming out of San's lips. 

"Bye Hyung!" Jongho waves back, smiling at the older. 

"'Not taking him on a date' my ass Hongjoong hyung" Wooyoung grumbled, drawing a snicker from Jongho. 

"Aww hyung, it's not your fault Mingi is way more charming than you. Though you might want to up your game if you don't want him to steal your man." Jongho patted Wooyoung, walking towards his own bicycle to head back home. 

"Don't be stupid hyung. We all know Mingi has the hots for Yunho." Wooyoung smirked, eliciting a laugh from the younger. 

Standing alone at the gate, Wooyoung took a deep breath, deciding he would give it his all to win the game this Sunday and muster up the courage to confess to San.


	2. Wednesday

The team was doing their early morning routinely laps. Most of them had their first class free, which unanimously became another excuse for them to get some practice for their upcoming game. 

Wooyoung panted harshly, grabbing the bottle of water Mingi offered him. "How's our damsel in distress doing today." he joked. 

Wooyoung spluttered, looking at Mingi outrageously, "What do you mean hyung?" he asked, frowning. 

"I thought you still hadn't recovered from yesterday's moping session." Mingi joked, amused by the situation. 

"There's nothing to worry about dear hyung. But it would be best you went back to practice." Wooyoung grit out glaring at Mingi, a pout overtaking his features. 

"Ok ok, no need to get so riled up." Mingi said, walking back to the group who had huddled together, talking loudly. Wooyoung sighed before placing his bottle back, making his way there too. 

~

The bell rang, indicating its was time for lunch. San sighed packing up his things, also taking out some of the work he needed to submit to the council tomorrow. San wasn't the type to procrastinate, not even exhaustion stepped in his way of getting his work done. 

Which may be why he was the most suitable candidate for being the current head boy. It may also be because of his cheerful and warm personality, which earned him many friends, making it an easy win during the elections. It was the only reason he had the courage to submit his name to run for the position. That and Yeosang threatening to kick him out of their shared apartment if he didn't partake in something he was genuinely invested in. Speaking of said person...

"Hey San, wanna go over some of the notes from today's lecture during lunch?" Yeosang asked. 

"I'm sorry Yeo, I need to get some of this work done for tomorrow. The festival is nearing, so I don't want to delay this work any further." San replied, directing an apologetic face towards Yeosang, making the older pout. 

"Fine. But you're making it up to me by buying take out tonight." Yeosang said, quickly moving on. "And I get to choose the movie."

"That's a lot of demands for just one study session." San said, grinning. 

Gasping dramatically, Yeosang glared at him. 

"I'm kidding Yeo. You call the shots tonight." San was quick to soothe the other, giggling. 

Finally composing themselves, they finished packing their things. "I'm gonna head over to Jongho's table today. You better show up to at least take a few bites of the food or you're paying the entire rent this month." San declared, staring hard at the other, knowing the other's tendencies to neglect his own health because of work. 

"I'll try." San promised. 

"You better." with a final glare, Yeosang walked out of the classroom leaving San to focus on the essay that needed to be completed.

~

Hearing his alarm go off he had set for when 15 minutes remained before lunch ended, San rubbed his eyes, stretching. Quickly sorting his things through, arranging them neatly, San left he classroom, closing the lights and the door behind him. 

He texted Yeosang asking him where he was at the moment to which he got an immediate reply telling he was still with Jongho. Pocketing his phone, San decided to head there too. 

He'd always thought that even though he was friends with most of the football team, it would feel odd if he sat amongst them. But Mingi, Wooyoung and the others always made him feel welcome and a part of them along with Yeosang. 

He still remembered Wooyoung's desperate face trying to come up with as many reasons possible for why San should sit with them. It was absolutely endearing, making San unknowingly smile to himself.

~

"Sannie's coming over guys. Might wanna scoot over a bit to make space for him." Yeosang suddenly declared, looking up from his phone. 

Wooyoung felt butterflies form in his stomach just hearing the name. He felt Mingi kick his leg from under the table. 

Yeosang, Hongjoong and Jongho were sitting on one side of the table, while Mingi and Wooyoung on one side. Which meant...

"Didn't you hear what the boy just said, scoot over." Wooyoung felt himself being roughly grabbed and pulled. He turned his head quickly, glaring at Mingi, taking his arm away from the others hold. He was about to retort with a snarky comment when-

"Hey guys." fuck. 

Wooyoung quickly turned back, eyes landing on San and _god why is he wearing a fluffy sweater again._

Wooyoung sat up straight immediately, making sure there was enough room for the other to sit comfortably. "Hi San. How's the festival work going. Yeosang told us it held you back a bit just now too." Hongjoong started the conversation. 

"The deadlines. Since the festival is happening earlier that expected because of all the weather issues, the workload is just piling up all at once." San explained. 

"We're ready to pitch in and help anytime you want, you know that right San? Right Wooyoung?" Hongjoong directed the question at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung immediately nodded enthusiastically. "Of course." 

He swears he heard Jongho mumble, "whipped." 

"You didn't get any food?" Wooyoung asked, now noticing the lack of food in front of San. 

"Oh uh..I'm not that hungry honestly." San shrugged. 

"San what did we agree on just a few minutes ago." 

"Yeosang I swear, i'm really not that hungry."

"Maybe you should feed him Wooyoung." 

pin drop silence. 

Wooyoung stares incredulously at Mingi, who wore the most smug expression he had ever seen on anyone. If looks could kill. 

"Maybe that is the only way this stubborn ass will get some food in his system." Yeosang went along, a glint in his eyes. 

"Yeosang what are you-" San shut up when he noticed the raised spoon in front of his lips, eyes widening comically. Wooyoung was looking at him firmly holding the spoon towards him. 

"You really need to eat." Wooyoung stated. Inside though, Wooyoung was ready to screech and run himself over with something, probably something hard and heavy. 

San just stared at him dumbly for a few solid seconds, until he finally snapped out of his trance and nodded, eating the food being offered by Wooyoung. Wooyoung wanted to believe that the pink that dusted the older's cheeks were real and not just his lovesick brain. 

"See that wasn't so bad was it now Sannie." Yeosang smiled sweetly at him when the food on Wooyoung's plate was completely gone, to which the mentioned could only glare back. 

"I'm going to head back first. I need to meet with Miss Ailee. See you guys later." San got up but paused, hesitating, glancing at Wooyoung. "And thank you for the food." he added, giving a small smile before walking away. 

"Wait I'll come with you!" Yeosang exclaimed before scrambling after San. 

There was another pause. Once at a safe distance, out of earshot, Mingi let out a wild screech and tackled Wooyoung, suffocating the poor younger. "You're not a pussy after all." he heard Jongho say. 

"MY WOOYOUNG HAS GROWN SOME BALLS. HE'S GONNA GET THAT BOOTY LIKE A MAN." If Wooyoung wasn't already embarrassed by the events that had just transpired, he was facing peak humiliation now. 

~

"Honestly speaking though Wooyoung, that was impressive of you. I never you'd actually do it." Hongjoong told him whilst passing him the ball. 

"I don't know what took over me hyung. But i'm not gonna lie, i don't regret a single action." Wooyoung replied, a small smile forming on his face. 

"You shouldn't either." Hongjoong received the ball thrown at him. 

"Wooyoung, come here for a second." Wooyoung turned at the sound of Coach Seonghwa's voice. 

He glanced at Hongjoong, getting a nod before he went over to the Coach. 

"I saw this lying on the bench and the sticky note has your name on it, so." Couch Seonghwa handed over a box to Wooyoung, who took it, eyeing it inquisitively. 

"Thank you Coach." Wooyoung bowed before moving to the bench to open up what he had apparently received anonymously. 

Mingi noticed Wooyoung eyeing what appeared to be a lunchbox and made his way to see what was happening. 

_"I really appreciate what you did during lunch, consider this a token of my gratitude. You didn't eat anything during lunch either, and you need food more than me cause of practice too so.. :) - love san."_ Mingi read out loud and then immediately whistled, ignoring how the younger had immediately gone red. "Open it already then." he urged. 

Wooyoung carefully undid the pretty cloth wrapping and opened up the lunchbox. 

"Aww he made you handmade sandwiches! That's adorable!" Mingi exclaimed, effectively drawing the attention of many of the other team members. Mingi cheerfully went back to them, relaying the story of what had just transpired, plus some dramatic hand motions and exclamation. 

Wooyoung didn't care though. Not when all he could feel was warmth and content. _fuck he really was whipped_.


	3. Chapter 3

"One more lap guys." Coach Seonghwa yelled, earning a series of grunts from the team. 

"Mercy!" Everyone chuckled at Mingi's exclamation. 

~

"Just put them on that desk." San tried to point whilst holding a stack of papers. Yeosang and Yunho placed the box and papers they were carrying on the instructed area. Placing his own papers and laptop on the desk, San let out a long relieved sigh, stretching. "Thank you so much again Yeosang, Yunho hyung. You guys are lifesavers, angels." 

"Of course we are." Yeosang scoffed. 

"We'll help you out whenever you need us Sannie. Don't overwork yourself and collapse. Who's gonna amuse me by pestering Yeosang here then." Yunho replied, a smile tugging at his lips. 

San grinned, nodding his head. Both ignoring the mentioned person's indignant _YAH!_

"We'll let you work in peace now." Yunho said, grabbing Yeosang by his hoodie, heading towards the door, ignoring Yeosang's protests and flailing. "If you need anything just text or call me. I'm gonna drop by later with some food to make sure you haven't dropped dead."

"You're the best hyung!" San yelled back making a heart above his head with his arms. "See you later." 

Once Yunho and Yeosang left, the door of the previously empty computer room shutting tightly, San immediately collapsed on the chair near the desk, groaning in pain. "Stupid headache." he mumbled to himself, cradling his head in his hands. 

The meeting regarding the festival was at 3 p.m. San needed to go over the final designs of the poster he had been working on for the past week, something he had put a lot of effort into. He hoped everyone at the meeting appreciated his work. 

Looking at the clock, San noted that it was only 12:30 p.m. at the moment. A little nap wouldn't hurt. Maybe it might help with his headache too. Setting an alarm for 1:30 p.m. on his phone, San decided he would finish his work once he woke up and print it out 5 minutes before everyone came. 

Right now though, San rested his head on his crossed arms on the table, praying for the ache to go away. It took him a few agonizing minutes but eventually San drifted into a fitful sleep. 

~

"Hyung stop being dramatic over a chapstick please." Wooyoung said, staring blankly at Mingi. 

"But Wooyoung," Mingi whined. "My lips feel so chapped and they're going to start bleeding any second. Please, please, pretty please." Mingi begged, hands clasped together, staring at the younger with wide, puppy eyes. 

"Fine, fine." Wooyoung grumbled. 

Mingi immediately brightened up, hugging the younger tightly. "It's on the second desk from the door in the computer room." 

"Got it." Wooyoung said, extracting himself from the taller's tight grip. 

Wooyoung started walking towards said place. He felt a bit bitter since he hadn't seen San during lunch today. Yeosang hadn't been there either so he couldn't ask about his whereabouts and whether he had eaten today or not. 

Opening the door of the computer room, Wooyoung stopped short noticing the mop of soft blonde hair, and the slumped figure. Wooyoung made his way over, not taking his eyes off of said person, gasping when he recognized San asleep. 

"What is he doing here." Wooyoung mumbled under his breathe. He looked around, noticing the papers and laptop open to show a pretty artwork. _"2019 Spring Fling."_ Wooyoung read out loud. _he must me working on the festival stuff again god,_ Wooyoung wondered to himself. 

Wooyoung couldn't help but stare at the sleeping figure before him. He wanted to trace his finger along the older's soft skin, run his hands through his hair soothingly. 

What snapped him out of his trance though, was the sheen of sweat that coated the others forehead. Furrowing his eyebrows, Wooyoung didn't understand why the other was sweating despite the air conditioner working too. He placed his hand on the others forehead, gasping at the heat radiating off of his skin. 

Quickly taking out his phone, Wooyoung quickly called up Hongjoong, who picked up after two rings. "Wooyoung?"

"Hey hyung, how do you help a sick person." Wooyoung quickly whispered, keeping his voice low to not disturb the sleeping occupant. 

"Woah, woah, calm down kid. Who's sick? What's wrong?" Hongjoong tried to coax the other to talk calmly. 

Taking a deep breathe, Wooyoung answered, "I came into the computer room, and San was asleep but I noticed he was sweating. He's burning up and I don't know what to do." Wooyoung was starting to panick again. 

"Breathe kid. I'll text Yunho to check up on you guys, but first, we need to make sure he has some food so he can take some medicine later. Run to the cafeteria and get him a light snack he can eat easily. Grab some water and make sure he stays hydrated. Don't let him move around too much, he might be dizzy. Yunho can take of the rest. Got it?" Hongjoong asked. 

"Yea. Thank you hyung." Wooyoung hung up immediately making his way to the door. Sparing one last glance and the sleeping boy, Wooyoung quickly walked out to get the desired items. 

He got a sandwich and a bottle of water and made his way back to the computer room. Sending a quick prayer to god to give him strength for whatever feat he was about to attempt, he went over to San, placing the food on the table, mindful of the papers and laptop. 

He gently shook the sleeping boy, who's eyes fluttered open, confused, before landing on Wooyoung. 

"Oh hi." San mumbled sleepily, and Wooyoung was sure his soul was on its way above. 

"Hi. You feeling ok hyung?" he asked. 

"Just peachy." San muttered, holding his head. 

"You're running a fever. Hongjoong is sending Yunho hyung over, but i got you some food and water so you can have some medicine later." Wooyoung informed the other. "You should have some food now."

San started at the younger blankly, making Wooyoung anxious. A light pink then dusted the older's face, mumbling a soft, "Thank you.", looking away. 

Wooyoung stuns, before smiling widely and handing the man the sandwich. "It's something light so it won't bother you too much." 

San nods, digging into the sandwich, not realizing how hungry he was. No further words were exchanged between the two as the younger let San eat peacefully. Wooyoung also made sure the older keeps drinking water from the bottle and finished it as instructed. 

Throwing the things away in the trash once San finished, Wooyoung comes back and sat beside San. "You can rest up some more while we wait for Yunho hyung to arrive." He told the other. 

"I don't think i'm up for sleeping on the desk again. My neck is stiff." San groaned, regretting his earlier decision. 

"You can use my shoulder." Wooyoung offered, before realizing what he just said, internally slapping himself. _what was he thinking being so forward._

"You sure?" San asked, wide eyes staring at slightly panicked ones. 

"Of course." Wooyoung replied, grimacing at how eager he sounded. Oh well. 

San shifted around, finding a more comfortable position before gently laying his head atop the other. Wooyoung tried his best to relax to not let him shoulders give away how tense he was. A few moments after, when Wooyoung was sure San was asleep again, he heard a soft, "thank you." 

His heart soared, feeling warm all over. 

"Anytime." 

~ 

Finally making it to the computer room, Yunho took a moment to catch his breath. He had run out of his Biology class as soon as it ended, receiving the text from Hongjoong. He wished he'd picked up on the signs of sickness on the younger earlier. 

Opening the door softly to not create too much noise incase it irritated his sick friend, Yunho stopped short at the sight before him, stopping himself from cooing out loud. He quickly took out him phone and snapped a picture of an asleep Wooyoung sitting on a chair, resting his head on an asleep San who was leaning on his shoulder. 

He sent the picture to Hongjoong and Yeosang, before pocketing his phone and making his way over to the pair. He woke Wooyoung first, sending a knowing grin to the younger who immediately blushed. He then proceeded to wake the other who refused to get up, clinging to Wooyoung firmly. 

Sighing, Yunho decided this was the only way he could get San some help, even if it meant sacrificing Wooyoung's mentality. "Hey Woo, could you carry San to the infirmary. I mean, there's no other way right now.." 

Wooyoung looked a little panicked, but nodded nonetheless, shoving his nervousness away in turn of getting the older some help. 

He slid his arms under San's legs and back, lifting him effortlessly. The trio made their way to the infirmary, being led by Yunho. "Just put him there, and detach yourself from him." Wooyoung slowly extracted his arm. 

"You can go now, i'm sure the others are looking for you. Thanks for taking care of Sannie in the meantime." Yunho said, patting the younger's shoulder. "I'll take it from here." 

"Ok." Wooyoung said, "See you later hyung." he waved to Yunho before leaving. 

~ 

Reaching the football field, Wooyoung noticed Hongjoong, Mingi and Jongho huddled around a phone, smiling and cooing at something. 

"Hey guys." he called out to them. The three immediately turned their heads to the voice. 

A beat of silence. 

"I TOLD YOU GUYS, APHRODITE PICKED THIS PAIR HERSELF." Mingi screeched, jumping onto Wooyoung, who struggled to maintain his balance. 

"Hyung what are you-" 

"This." Hongjoong held up a picture of him and San sleeping together. 

"How did you-" a blush painted his face. "Oh my god. I hate you all."


	4. Friday

"Come to think of it, i don't have San's number." Wooyoung mumbled to himself. 

Mingi who was standing within earshot, hearing this patted the suddenly gloomy boy's shoulder. "Find an opportunity and ask him for it." 

"Don't you have it hyung." Wooyoung whined. 

"I'm not giving you his number without asking first, ok brat. You need to man up and ask for it from him yourself." Mingi scolded the sulking boy. 

"Fine." Wooyoung pouted.

~

"Hey Wooyoung!" Wooyoung turned abruptly, hearing San calling out to him. 

"San?" Wooyoung took in the older's state. It seemed like San had been running around, judging by the sheen of sweat coating his forehead and quick breathes. "How're you feeling? I don't think you should be exerting yourself so quick."

San was quick to assure the other he was much better. "I actually wanted to thank you for yesterday." San said shyly, rubbing his neck nervously. 

Wooyoung immediately felt flustered, not used to this attention from San. "It was nothing really. I happened to be passing by and noticed you..." Wooyoung weakly finished. 

Before San could further question his actions, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Wooyoung let out a relieved sigh, quickly making his leave, waving goodbye to a confused San. 

~

The day dragged along like any other day and Wooyoung waited anxiously for the final bell of the day to ring already. 

He looked around and noticed Mingi asleep, and Jongho secretly trying to take a picture of him, but instead being smacked on the head by Yunho who noticed the younger's actions. Yeosang looked like he was trying really hard to suppress the giggles that were threatening to escape. 

Hongjoong and San both sat right in front diligently taking down notes from the lecture, oblivious to the mess behind them. 

After a few more dreaded minutes, the bell finally sounded, and as if on cue, Mingi's head shot up too. 

Wooyoung decided that he would stay behind and properly ask San about how he was feeling since he hadn't been able to before. He knew as the head boy San would be staying behind to clean up the classroom, but Wooyoung didn't want the older to overwork himself again. 

Quickly putting his things back, Wooyoung sat back down on his seat and observed San fixing his things too. 

Mingi had noticed Wooyoung staring at San, also how he hadn't left after packing his stuff. Anyone who knew Wooyoung would have guessed by now that the younger was planning to make a move on San. 

Coming up with a stupid, yet manageable plan, Mingi quickly made his way to Yunho, pulling the older boy aside. Yunho just gave the younger a questioning look but obliged. 

Mingi excitedly pointed towards Wooyoung, then at San. Yunho also noticing Wooyoung's stare put two and two together, glancing at Mingi uncertainly. 

"Trust me." Mingi mouthed, grinning, to which Yunho only nodded. Mingi quickly got everyone to leave the classroom, himself being the last to leave. 

"See you tomorrow Wooyoung." Mingi hurriedly addressed the younger and rushed out, closing the door behind him, but not before taking the key out from the inside. 

Yunho, Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho just stared as Mingi locked the door from the outside silently, exchanging anxious looks with one another. 

"Are you su-" Yeosang started. 

"Trust me, Wooyoung will thank me later." Mingi quickly assured. "I'll come back for them in a bit."

Hongjoong looked at Mingi uncertainly but eventually gave in with a sigh, "I'm too tired for this." he said, turning to leave, followed by Jongho. 

Yeosang stared at him cryptically, but ended up leaving too. 

"This better not end up blowing up in our faces." Yunho said, looking at Mingi with a hardened expression. 

"Jeez you guys have no faith in me." Mingi dramatically sighed, before he looped his arm with Yunho's, prompting him to walk along with him. "Let's walk around for a bit while we let them have some alone time." 

Yunho sighed but ended up going along with the younger, smiling softly. 

"Say, I'm planning to take out my boyfriend sometime soon." Mingi suddenly declared when they made it to the lawn in front of the school building. 

Yunho stiffened, but tried to play it off. "Oh cool, when?" 

"Depends, when are you free?" Mingi replied coyly, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"Next Tuesday perha-" Yunho froze, a blush overtaking his face, whipping his head towards the smiling younger. "You smooth bitch." Yunho said, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Hey, it's a cheesy way to do it, but at least it worked on you." Mingi let out a chuckle. 

Yunho just shoved the other, walking ahead, ignoring Mingi's laugh and shouts for him to "Wait up." Yunho couldn't help but smile. 

~

Once he was sure San was done with putting his things away, Wooyoung got up and made his way over to San, ignoring Mingi's goodbye. 

San looked up and looked surprised to see Wooyoung still there in the now empty classroom. 

"Do you need anything? San asked curiously. 

"Uh no, i was just going to help you clean up class, you know, i don't want you over working yourself after what happened yesterday." Wooyoung swears he saw the other blush slightly. 

"I'm fine, really. But thank you for worrying about me." San smiled at the younger, feeling warmth blossom in his chest. 

"So what do i do Head boy?" Wooyoung asked, smirking. He's convinced he saw the older blush at that. 

"You could wipe the board, I'll start with the the desks." San suggested. 

It took them 15 minutes, but they finally got done with the classroom, both breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you again Wooyoung." San said. 

"Hey it was really nothing. I care about you, you know." Wooyoung had no idea where the confidence was coming from, but oh well. "Let's head back, I'll walk you to the gate." Wooyoung said picking up his bag. 

San grinned, picking up his own things, "Lead the way Prince Charming." San failed to notice the minor heart attack Wooyoung had at that. 

Wooyoung walked ahead making his way to the door opening it...but it didn't budge. "What..."

"What's wrong?" San asked from behind him. 

"Uhh...I think we might have a small problem.." Wooyoung said, internally panicking, twisting the handle harder. 

San made his way beside Wooyoung and noticed the stuck door handle, gasping. 

"It's ok, it's ok. No need to worry. I'll call up my friends and ask them to get us out." Wooyoung said quickly, noticing how the blonde was evidently becoming more panicked too. 

Wooyoung quickly whipped out his phone, dialing in Mingi's number, who picked up after two rings. "Mingi, quick favour, could come to school and open our classroom door. I'll explain why later." Wooyoung was met by a short pause before he heard Mingi laugh nervously. 

"I did this for you Woo. You'll thank me later." was all he got as a reply. 

"What." Wooyoung replied blankly, causing San to look up at him suspiciously. 

"I got you quality, free time with San. Now make the most of it. I'll come pick you guys up in half an hour." and with that, Mingi ended the call, as Wooyoung stared at his phone, baffled. 

"Should I concerned?" San asked. 

Wooyoung quickly composed himself, turning to towards the other with a reassuring smile. "No, no. Mingi said he'd come get us. He just said it'd take him some time so..."

"Oh. That's fine i guess." San said, smiling back. 

The two awkwardly made their way back, deciding to sit on the floor together for the time being. 

"How's the festival preparations going?" Wooyoung decided to start off the conversation when the silence got too long and overbearing.

"Pretty good, actually. We're almost done with the displays and posters. Just a few more things to be organized and it'll be done finally." San said, a happy glimmer in his eyes. 

"You've really been putting your all into this." Wooyoung said, in awe of the hardworking boy. 

"I just hope everything goes smoothly. I dedicated a lot of time and effort into this." San replied. 

"Don't worry, it can't be short of fantastic after all your care and attention." Wooyoung reassured the blonde, earning a smile in turn. 

Wooyoung suddenly had an idea, but he felt too shy to voice it, afraid of the other's reaction. After some internal debating, Wooyoung finally decided to man up and go through with what he had in mind. 

"Hey San, are you free tomorrow?" Wooyoung cautiously started. 

"I guess, yea, why?" San asked, eyebrow raised. 

"I was just wondering, since you've been working so hard, why not relax a bit tomorrow. There's a small carnival happening in town. I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go there with me?" Wooyoung finally managed to get out. 

San just looked at the younger, making the younger nervous until a dimpled smile overtook the blonde haired boys feature. "I love carnivals! I'd love to go there with you." 

Wooyoung felt so much better after hearing that. "Great!" he exclaimed. "I'll pick you up at 1:30 pm tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect." San responded. "Give me your phone. I'll give you my number so we can talk more about this later." San extended his hand forward expectantly. 

Wooyoung scrambled around quickly, trying to find his phone. Finally finding it, he handed it to San who put in his number and called himself to save Wooyoung's number. 

"Here." San handed the phone back, smiling. "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow then."

Just then, the classroom door burst open, revealing a grinning Mingi with Yunho behind him. "What'd I miss guys?" 

"Nothing." Wooyoung replied, annoyance evident in his voice at being interrupted. 

"Ok then." Mingi shrugged, knowing he would eventually convince the younger to spill the details. 

"Come on San, I'll take drop you home?" Yunho asked the blonde, to which he received a nod in return. 

"Wait, what're you even doing here at this hour?" San asked Yunho, who immediately panicked, not knowing how to respond without giving away their intentions. 

"I asked him to accompany me when he bumped into me while i was coming here." Mingi interjected quickly, noticing the others predicament. 

"Oh." San replied, not looking entirely convinced, but still accepting the reply. 

When Yunho and San left together, Mingi immediately turned towards Wooyoung, demanding to know what had transpired in the time they were left alone. 

"Oh my god Mingi, we didn't kiss or anything, stop getting excited." Wooyoung immediately cut into the other's rambles. "I did get his number though." Wooyoung said shyly. 

Mingi immediately screeched excitedly. "I may have also got myself a date with San tomorrow too." Wooyoung added and Mingi froze. 

"Stop shitting with me." Mingi said, completely serious. 

"We're planning to go to the carnival together tomorrow." Wooyoung added. Mingi ran over, bringing Wooyoung in for a tight hug. 

"I'm so proud of you for finally coming out of your shell." Mingi exclaimed, patting the younger's head affectionately. 

Wooyoung smiled, excited for tomorrow.


	5. Saturday

The loud beeping of the alarm woke Wooyoung from his blissful sleep. He would have been annoyed at being woken at 9 in the morning on an off day, but he for once had something to look forward to. 

Turning off the too loud beeping sound, Wooyoung willed himself to get up and get himself to the bathroom to maintain his hygiene.

He needed to be ready by 1 pm max so he could pick up San by 1:30. As he dragged himself to the washroom, he considered calling up Hongjoong or Mingi to help him get ready for today. 

After getting done with his shower, Wooyoung walked over to his closet, shuffling through all the clothes he had. He threw the best ones onto his bed and took out his phone, taking a picture of the outfits and sending it to his group chat with Mingi, Hongjoong and Jongho. 

Mingi: I like the one with lips ;)

Hongjoong: The blue button up is also cute 

Mingi: Button ups are for formal things 

Mingi: The black one with the lips will make you look hot 

Jongho: Wear black ripped jeans with it too

Mingi: YES PERFECT 

Hongjoong: Don't forget some accessories

Mingi: Silver chains 

Mingi: The ones i got you for your birthday

Mingi: WEAR THOSE 

Wooyoung: Got it got it now i'm gonna go change

Wooyoung: Thanks for the help tho :))

Mingi: You're useless without us 

Jongho: Be greatful we exist bitch 

Hongjoong: LANGUAGE JONGHO

Jongho: ...

Wooyoung quickly turns his phone off, too tired to deal with any more arguments. 

He grabbed the chosen items and got himself changed into them quickly before sending a selfie of himself in the selected clothing items. 

Mingi: this. is. it. 

Hongjoong: You're gonna make San forget how to breathe 

Jongho: I think it's always the other way around :/

Hongjoong: True

Mingi: Doesn't change the fact that he finally looks decent :))

Wooyoung: I hate you all. 

Wooyoung sighed, shutting his phone. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was already 12:15, 45 minutes before he'd have to leave to pick up San. 

'Ok I'll clean up this place a bit and then leave by 1.' Wooyoung decided. 

He picked up the discarded clothes, making his way to the laundry room, unaware of the chaos going on somewhere else. 

~

"DO YOU TRUST ME SAN."

"I DO YEOSANG, BUT I AM NOT WEARING THAT CROP TOP. PERIOD." 

San was starting to regret his decision of calling over the older, but desperate times call for desperate decisions. 

"What about the pink sweater." Yeosang said, picking up said item. 

"No." San said immediately. He only wore that when he wanted to feel pretty. 

"The yellow sweatshirt?" Yeosang pointed at it. 

"Should I?" San eyed it skeptically. 

"You'll look nice. Plus it's oversize, you'll look adorable." Yeosang reaffirmed. 

"If you say so." San said picking up the sweatshirt and black jeans. "Gimme a minute." San quickly went to the bathroom to change, sweatshirt in hand. 

Looking himself over one last time in the full length mirror, deeming himself looking pretty good, San walked back to Yeosang who immediately gave the blonde a thumbs up. 

"I don't know why i'm so nervous about this. I shouldn't be trying so hard for this. Whatever _this_ is." San said, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"You don't need to label this. Just enjoy this little outing with Wooyoung without coming up with a term for it. Just go with it. You need the break." Yeosang said, smiling. 

San nodded, sending a greatful smile to Yeosang. 

Yeosang walked over to the dressing table and started rummaging through his accessories, picking out a simple yet pretty black choker. 

"Wear this." Yeosang said, handing over the piece. "It'll make you look even prettier." 

"If you say so." San said, resigning to the fact that he was at Yeosang's mercy for today. 

Just then, the doorbell sounding, alerting the two occupants of a visitor. 

"Oh yea. I forgot to tell you. I invited over Yunho hyung to do some light makeup on you. Just a little bit to bring out your eyes." Yeosang informed the blonde as he ran to the door, ignoring the incredulous look he got at the statement. 

"Hey Sannie. Heard you had a date today." Yunho greeted the younger, walking in. 

"It's not a date!" San exclaimed, pouting. 

"Sure." Yunho said, guiding San to sit on the seat in front of the dresser. "Now I'm going to need you sit very still or i'm going to tie you to the chair." Yunho warned, causing the addresses person to gulp in trepidation. 

"Got it." San said nervously. 

Yunho got to work. 

Once San opened his eyes again after Yunho was done, he couldn't help but admire the effort Yunho had put into his face. His skin looked more even and smoother. He eyes adorned a pretty pink shade, and his lips looked fuller and soft. 

"Wow Yunho hyung, this is amazing." San said, gazing at the work in admiration. 

"Now you're absolutely ready. Wooyoung will forget his own name when he sees you." Yeosang said proudly, placing his hands on San's shoulders. 

San giggled, looking over at the watch, noting that it was already about to be 1. "Ok guys, Wooyoung should be here any second so-" Just as the words left his mouth, the front doorbell sounded again. 

Yeosang immediately got up and grabbed San's hand to get him to stand as well. He pushed the younger out of the room in a hurry. 

"Have fun Sannie!" Yeosang said, waving at the younger who was walking to the door with Yunho. San send a greatful smile to Yeosang and quickly mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back. 

~

Wooyoung found the address San had sent him last night and pulled into the driveway. Getting off of his bike, Wooyoung made his way to the front door ringing the bell. 

Waiting with bated breathe, the door opened to reveal Yunho who stood at the doorway and looked at him with a calculative gaze. 

"I'm trusting you with my San." Yunho said, staring coldly at the younger. 

Wooyoung gulped, nodding quickly, just as San appeared behind Yunho who immediately put on a happy, smiling facade. 

"Have fun you both!" Yunho said cheerfully, shutting the door quickly after San exited the house. 

"What was that about." San mumbled, walking up to Wooyoung. 

"Don't know. Let's get going." Wooyoung quickly changed the subject, staring at San and how beautiful the blonde looked with the choker sitting comfortable on the others pale neck. 

Gulping, Wooyoung tore his gaze away making his way over to the bike. 

San's gaze followed Wooyoung while he eyed the bike warily. "What you're not scared are you." Wooyoung teased the older, noticing how the older of the two was looking at the vehicle with apprehension. 

"No." San replied quickly

"Come get on then." Wooyoung said, beckoning San over. 

San walked up to the bike and carefully got onto it. Steadying himself, he placed his hands on Wooyoung's shoulder. 

"You can hold onto my waist y'know." Wooyoung glanced back at the blonde, who blushed in response. 

"Ok." San replied shyly before carefully wrapping his arms around the younger's torso, holding on for dear life. 

"Let's go then." Wooyoung immediately sped off once he was sure the older was safely seated behind him, eliciting a shriek from San who held on tighter. 

He eventually relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the wind brushing through his hair, and the security of holding onto Wooyoung. Wooyoung smiled at the giggling blonde behind him, speeding towards to carnival. 

~

Stepping of the bike, San was overflowing with excitement as the numerous rides and stalls came into clear view. 

"Excited?" Wooyoung asked from beside San after safely parking his bike. 

San nodded enthusiastically, gleaming with pure exhilarating. 

"Let's get going then?" Wooyoung said, intervening his hand cautiously with San's, who looked down at their interlocked hands, before squeezing back in reassurance. 

Deciding to start off simple, they made their way over to small game stalls in which Wooyoung won San a cute plushie which San delightedly took into his arms yelling "Shiber!" Wooyoung couldn't help but coo at the older's childish, yet endearing antics. 

They went over to some food stalls to grab anything that looked appealing. Their food adventure ended with them sharing an ice cream as they made their way over to the center of the carnival- the ferris wheel. 

"Do you wanna try that!" Wooyoung asked San excitedly as he took in the attraction with gleeful eyes. 

San eyed the ride warily but ended up agreeing because of how excited Wooyoung had sounded. 

Paying for their ticket, Wooyoung grabbed San's hand and led him to the cue gathered at the entrance to the ride. When it was finally their turn, Wooyoung quickly handed over their tickets, dragging San into their cubicle. 

Wooyoung sat opposite the blonde who had placed his plushie beside him. San nervously looked around the small compartment as the ride started before eventually fixing his stare to Wooyoung who had been looking out the small window, taking in the breathtaking view from above. 

After perhaps the second complete cycle, the ferris wheel started to jerk, shutting down completely just as San and Wooyoung's compartment almost reached the topmost level. 

Wooyoung looked outside confused. "What happened. San are you-" Wooyoung stopped short short as his gaze landed on the blondes panicked expression and tear glazed eyes. 

"San, what happened?" Wooyoung immediately got up from his side, closing the gap between the two in quick strides. 

San looked fearfully at Wooyoung with tearful eyes. "Heights." he managed to get out in a whisper, hands shaking from where they were clenched on his lap. 

Wooyoung instantly felt guilty for forcing the other to go on the ride with him without making sure he was 100% comfortable with it. 

He went up right in front of San, gently taking his face into his hands, titling his head to meet his eyes. 

"I need to you look at me, and only me. Ok San?" Wooyoung said, softly yet firmly, getting the older to make eye contact with him. 

"That's it. Very good. Now breathe with me too." Wooyoung instructed slowly, taking in deep breathes and letting them out, prompting San to mimic his actions. 

"See, you're doing great San. Keep looking at me ok. Everything's alright. Shiber is right beside you, and I'm right here ok? I'm not going to let you go. You just need to keep looking at me and keep breathing." Wooyoung soothingly reassured the blonde, hoping to dispel at least some of the growing anxiety in the older. 

San could finally feel his heartbeat slowing down, the tears that had been welling up dispelling too, as he stared into Wooyoung's dark eyes, feeling himself get lost in them. 

After what seemed like hours, which were just a couple of minutes, the ferris wheel finally continued its motion, coming to a stop as their compartment reached the bottom. 

Taking Shiber in one hand, and San's hand in his own, Wooyoung carefully guided the older out of the ride, sitting him down on a bench situated near the attraction. 

"Hey are you ok? I'm so sorry for making you go on that. I swear I had no idea you had a fear of heights." Wooyoung started rambling, feeling guilty because of the situation that had occurred moments prior. 

San quickly cut in, stopping the younger from continuing. "It's ok. I'm fine now. I'm sorry, I should've also told you too, but you looked so excited to try out the ride I didn't have the heart to say no." San confessed, a pink blush dusting his cheek, looking down shyly. 

Wooyoung couldn't help looking fondly at the blonde in front of him. Couldn't help but admire how beautiful the older looked in the dark choker which brought out the blush that dusted his cheeks. The blaring yellow top highlighting his skin perfectly. 

Wooyoung was mesmerized by San. 

"I think we should start heading back now." San offered, breaking Wooyoung out of his trance, as he quickly swept his gaze away from the man before him. 

"Yea, of course, sure." Wooyoung agreed quickly, getting up. 

Picking up Shiber too, Wooyoung held it out to San who took it, giving back his pretty dimpled smile. 

~

The ride back was quiet yet comfortable, both boys going over different events that had transpired just a few hours prior. San couldn't get out the feeling of Wooyoung's hands gently holding his face, his soothing voice whispering reassurances. 

When they finally reached San's place, Wooyoung offered to walk the blonde his doorstep to which San giggled but complied. 

"Thank you a lot for everything today. Really it meant the world to me." San honestly said, looking into Wooyoung's eyes. Wooyoung looked back into the older's eyes, taking in how the pink eye shadow really accentuated his eyes prettily. 

"It was the least I could do. I really did enjoy today with you." Wooyoung quickly answered back, genuinely trying to convey his feelings in awkward words. 

San giggled, before turning away and making his was over to the front door, but paused just before going in. He turned, quickly walking back to Wooyoung and leaned up a bit to place a quick peck on the younger's cheek before rushing back inside. 

Wooyoung stared at the place San had stood just moments ago, trying to comprehend what had just happened, a light blush making itself prominent. A dopey smile made its way onto his lips as he turned to leave, feeling content root itself into his heart.


	6. Sunday

The noise in the bus had finally gone down once the initial excitement had passed. The school soccer team were headed towards the fated match against 'Oneus Academy'. 

It had been half an hour since they left their school and the entire team had been in high spirits since the moment they stepped foot on the bus. 

With around 45 minutes still left to reach their destination, the team had decided to catch some last minute, much needed sleep or scroll through their phones. 

Wooyoung, who was sitting beside Mingi, received a text from San and had immediately answered back. 

San: Heyy! Good luck for the game today. I'll be cheering you on :)

Wooyoung smiled to himself as he read the message unaware of another pair of eyes looking at the text too. 

"You're a goner Captain." Mingi teased the younger, snorting. 

"Shut it." Wooyoung warned. "or I'll bench you." 

"You wouldn't dare." Mingi retaliated, but went back to going through his own phone, leaving Wooyoung to focus on San again. 

Wooyoung: Can't wait to see you there too. 

San: Just to give you a heads up, i might run just a little late. Miss Ailee's been holding me up for some stuff for the festival :( but i'll be there as soon as i get done with it

Wooyoung: No it's fine! I don't want to force you to attend this game. i get it if you can't make it :/

San: Who said anything about not coming?! I'll just be a little late. I promise I'll be there :)

Wooyoung: ok :)

Wooyoung felt a bit relieved, because even if he refused to admit it out loud, he really wanted San to be there, just be present to support him. It soothed his frantic nerves.

Looking around after finally shutting off his phone, Wooyoung noticed how silent the bus was and decided to catch some shut eye for himself too. 

~

"Alright team, we either win today, or we lose, but what's important is you all play safely and fairly." Wooyoung gave his regular pep talk when only a few minutes remained till the match started. 

The team, who stood huddled in a circle gave a loud cheer at that, and Wooyoung couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest at his team members enthusiasm. The encouraging look from Seonghwa prompting him. 

"Now lets go out there and show them what this team is capable of!" Wooyoung broke away from the circle, making the others move back as they prepared themselves to move to the open field just beyond the shut doors. 

Lead by Wooyoung and Seonghwa, the team made their way onto the soccer field, greeted by the loud cheers of the people who had come to support them. 

Wooyoung briefly glanced towards the bleachers trying to spot any familiar faces, his eyes landing on Yeosang and Yunho who sat together cheering as well. He inwardly frowned when he couldn't spot a certain blonde but quickly pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on the game. 

Wooyoung looked around making eye contact with all his teammates, sending each a meaningful glance before the referee blew his whistle. Wooyoung focused on the game. 

~

So far the game had been going fine. Both teams were tied at 2-2 with only a few minutes left till half time. Wooyoung raced forward when he saw the ball had reached Mingi. He was about to yell his name to get him to pass the ball, when an opposing player tackled Mingi who went crashing down. 

"Fuck." Wooyoung muttered, running over to Mingi when the referee blew the whistle, calling out a foul. 

While making his way there, he noticed Yunho from the bleachers looking outraged and about ready to start a fight with someone, but was held back by Yeosang. 

Reaching Mingi, he quickly asked the player if he was fine, the older immediately reassured the younger, insisting he wanted to continue playing. Wooyoung smiled nodding. 

A few minutes in and the whistle for half time blew. 

Making his way off the field, Wooyoung glanced towards the bleachers again, hoping to see San sitting with Yunho and Yeosang, but was a bit disappointed to see just only the latter. 

Wooyoung didn't want to admit it, but the blonde's absence was really taking a toll on his focus on the game, and he couldn't help the tinge of irritation that started to rise in the soccer player. 

Shaking his head, trying to clear his head of all these imposing negative thoughts, Wooyoung made his way over to the rest of the team going over last minute plans and changes. 

Once second half started, Wooyoung willed himself to concentrate and forget all thoughts of a certain male with a dimpled smile but his focus kept deteriorating as the game went on. 

With ten minutes left on the clock and another tied score of 3-3, both teams were starting to give their all. Hongjoong passed Wooyoung the ball who, in his distracted stance, didn't notice the move, the ball rolling past him and out of the line. 

Wooyoung let out a huff of irritation at himself, turning to where the ball was when he froze.

In his distracted state, he had failed to notice a blonde male, sitting amongst the crowd now, cheering for them loudly with Yunho and Yeosang. 

Making eye contact with San, Wooyoung couldn't help the rush of relief he felt upon laying eyes on the older, all doubt and irritation fading as soon as it arrived. The older was looking at him fiercely, as if scolding him for how ridiculously he was playing and Wooyoung gulped, trying to compose himself again. 

With a new found determination, Wooyoung turned back to the field, with only one goal in mind. 

The game started again, and Wooyoung played much better than how he had the entire game. The rest of his teammates, noticing this change, rushed forward, all feeling boosted after watching their captain play with newfound energy. 

2 minutes left, and Wooyoung's team scored the winning goal. 

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd, drowning out the players own excited shouts. 

The players excitedly made their way out of the field, exhilaration coursing through their bodies. Wooyoung happily looked around at all the smiling faces, smiling himself at receiving the proud look from Seonghwa. 

Looking off to the side, Wooyoung saw Mingi hugging Yunho, Yeosang standing at the side smiling at the pair while congratulating Jongho and Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung turned to make his way towards Seonghwa when he felt himself being tackled into a hug. 

"You guys won!" an oh so familiar, excited voice exclaimed, as Wooyoung turned to see a smiling San looking at him proudly. 

Wooyoung smiled back excitedly returning the hug, holding the blonde close. 

"All because of you." Wooyoung said, softly. 

"Huh?" came San's confused voice as he moved back to look at the younger. 

"Nothing." Wooyoung muttered, pulling the blonde back to him, holding him closer.


	7. Monday

"Deep breathes in, deep breathes out Wooyoung." 

The mentioned male had been pacing his room nervously since his eyes opened at 7:00 am sharp, the piercing sound of the alarm cutting through the silence of the early morning. 

"I can't do this." Wooyoung exclaimed after some more uneasy pacing, quickly running to his bedside table to grab his phone, calling up Mingi who he knew would be awake by now. 

After a few rings, the call was picked. "Hello?" greeted a sleepy voice, a voice that sounded nothing like Mingi's but of the voice of the very person who was causing his panic at the moment.

"Hey San!" Wooyoung quickly answered in a too high voice for someone who just woke up. He cursed himself. 

"Everything ok?" San asked cautiously, hearing the tone. 

"Everything's great! Yea." Wooyoung cringed at how the conversation was going, wanting desperately to slap himself. 

"Ok...I'll hang up then." San declared at which Wooyoung panicked. 

"Meet me in the hallway by the lockers after 3rd period!" Wooyoung quickly said, before San could end the call. 

"Um..sure." San answered after a few seconds of silence, voice dripping with uncertainty. "See you at school then." 

"See you." Wooyoung said before ending the call, letting out a sigh of relief. 

He then found Mingi's number and called the older up. 

"What's up Captain." greeted a cheerful voice. 

"Mingi, I asked San to meet me in the hallways after third period. Now what I do?" Wooyoung quickly told the other, not mentally prepared for so much stress this early in the morning. 

"Why are you meeting him in th- oh." Wooyoung wanted to face palmed himself at the others slow personality. "You're gonna live up to your end of the deal today huh?" Mingi teased. 

"Stop being annoying and tell me what to do?" Wooyoung hissed, drawing a chuckle from the taller. 

"Just tell him you like him and ask him out. It's simple." Mingi said, making Wooyoung groan. 

"You know what, you're no help. Bye." Wooyoung said irritated, ending the call. 

"I'll think of something." Wooyoung thought to himself, as he readied himself for the day ahead. 

Once done, he started making his way towards his bike, but not before plucking a small carnation from the neighbors garden, tucking it safely inside a small pouch. 

~

"For the last time I don't know why he called me here Yeosang." San said to the older of the two. 

Third period was free for the two of them, so San decided to get a head start to where Wooyoung had asked to meet him.

With a few minutes still left before the period ended, San and Yeosang rounded the corner to the main hallway. 

There, in the middle of the hall, stood Wooyoung. 

Behind him, San noticed members of the school soccer team standing diligently, smiling at him. Mingi waved at the blonde, drawing a smile. 

"Go." he heard Yeosang whisper, lightly tapping the younger's arm to make him walk forward. 

Hesitantly, the blonde made his way towards Wooyoung just as the bell for third period rang, groups of students immediately rushing out. 

San took no notice of the commotion, too caught up in the way Wooyoung looked at him, smiling softly at him. 

Gently taking San's hand into his own, Wooyoung observed him giving him time to pull back if he wanted to. 

San gave back a reassuring squeeze. 

Taking a deep breath, Wooyoung glanced behind one more time time before he looked back into San's eyes, the eyes he loved so much. "San, there's been something i've been meaning to get off my chest for quite some time now. I've been too afraid to speak myself. I would've never had the courage to do this without the support and motivation from some amazing assholes." Wooyoung chuckled glancing behind him to see Hongjoong smiling proudly at him. He also noticed that a few people were starting to gather around, trying to see what was going on. Wooyoung prepared himself as he started to run his thumb over San's hand. 

"It's about time I come clean to you though. Choi San, I fell hard for you. I fell for your beautiful dimpled smile, and your endearing laugh. I fell for your cute personality and your charming nature. You stay on my mind more often than not and i've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time. I love you San. Will you be my boyfriend?" Wooyoung asked, looking into San's eyes. 

San looked back the the younger shocked, before tears started welling up in his eyes causing Wooyoung to immediately panic. 

After a few beats of silence, San threw himself at the younger, tackling him into a hug, letting out a chocked sob, managing out an "Of course i'll be your boyfriend!"

Wooyoung quickly hugged the older back as the hallway erupted into loud cheers and hoots, the soccer team rushing forward to engulf the two new lovers into a group hug before lifting their captain. 

After a few moments of excitement and Wooyoung in the air, they placed him back down. 

Wooyoung looked to see San staring at him lovingly before he quickly made his way over to the blonde, grabbing his face gently, running his thumb lightly over defined cheekbones. 

"Can I kiss you?" Wooyoung asked the blonde in a soft whisper, receiving a nod in return. 

Bending forward, Wooyoung gently placed his lips over San's as San wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, pressing closer, kissing back. 

Their lips dance over each other's as they kiss, sweet and chaste before pulling back slowly, lost in the moment,  
ignoring the crowd that had formed around the two, too absorbed in their own little world. 

Wooyoung then pulls back to take out a small pouch from their pocket, grabbing the little carnation from inside. He turns back to San, smiling at the older lovingly as he holds it out to other who takes it, giggling. 

Wooyoung leans forward one more time to capture San's lips in a sweet kiss. 

The duo were interrupted as Yeosang tackles San into a hug followed by Yunho who had also showed up. Yunho looks over and Wooyoung and brings him into a hug too. 

"You better not hurt him or I'm coming for you." Yunho whispers into Wooyoung ear before pulling back and smiling sweetly at the younger. 

Wooyoung gulps nodding before he sees Mingi come over who immediately captures him in a tight hug too. 

"IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF USELESS CRUSHING YOU FINALLY MADE HIM YOURS. GOOD FOR YOU." Mingi dramatically sobbed whilst holding the younger, receiving an eye roll.

Mingi pulls back before looking at the small crowd gathered. "I have an announcement everyone." he says, making his way towards Yunho. "Yungi is real!"

"WHAT!"

~

"You wanna go to the roof for lunch?" Wooyoung asked San who was packing up his books when the bell of lunch rang. 

"Sure." San smiled at him, putting his last few things back. 

Intertwining their hands, the two made their way out to head to the roof. They let a comfortable silence fall around them as they walked through the empty hallway. 

A loud thud caused the two to look at one another in alarm before they looked the class room from where the noise came from. 

Wooyoung slowly and silently opened the door before he froze. 

"What's wro- oh." San looked on shocked as they saw Yunho against the locker making out with Mingi. 

"I think they're a little busy." Wooyoung whispers as he silently closes the door, pulling San away. 

They leave the two in peace. 

Once on the rooftop, Wooyoung and San sat near the ledge as each took out the food they'd brought. 

Wooyoung looked at San as the older bit into his sandwich. 

Noticing the stare, San looked at Wooyoung questioningly. 

Wooyoung smiled, "I really do love you." 

"I know." San smiled back. "I love you a lot too." 

Wooyoung leaned in to capture San's lips in a passionate kiss as the world around them dissolved to just them and the moment. They were happy. They were content. They were loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with this book till the end. i love y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This my first time writing a fic ever and since i love ateez so much, i thought why not. But i hope you guys will enjoy this <3


End file.
